1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to couplings and, in particular, to quick-release couplings. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to an apparatus, system, and method that use operation of a single lever to engage and/or disengage the components of a quick-release coupling.
2. Background
Quick-release couplings are used to couple fluid lines in various types of systems such as, for example, without limitation, fuel systems, hydraulic systems, pneumatic systems, and/or other types of fluid systems. Additionally, quick-release couplings may be used in various applications such as, for example, without limitation, electrical applications, mechanical applications, and other types of applications.
A quick-release coupling typically includes a first component, such as, but not limited to, a cylindrical socket, and a second component, such as, but not limited to a plug. Both the socket and the plug may have a channel that allows a flow of fluid. Insertion of the plug into the channel in the socket forms a coupling that connects the channel in the socket to the channel in the plug, thereby allowing fluid to flow between the socket and the plug.
Connection of the plug to the socket is enabled by a mechanism that includes locking balls positioned around the socket at openings in the socket. The openings have a smaller diameter than the diameter of the locking balls such that the locking balls do not completely fall into the channel within the socket. These openings form a ring around the end of the socket that receives the plug.
A retractable sleeve, typically spring-biased, is positioned around the socket over the locking balls. The sleeve holds the locking balls in place such that the locking balls are not allowed to move outward from the channel in the socket in the absence of external forces. When the sleeve is in an initial position in which the sleeve is not retracted, the locking balls prevent the plug from being inserted into the socket. In some cases, a human operator may push the plug into the socket to cause the balls to move outwards from the channel, which may, in turn, cause the sleeve to retract. Retraction of the sleeve releases the locking balls and allows the plug to move further into the socket.
The plug may have an annular groove that can receive the locking balls. As the plug is pushed into the channel in the socket, the locking balls may fall into this groove and engage the plug. Once the locking balls fall into this groove, the spring-biased sleeve returns to the initial position. In this manner, the plug may be connected to the socket. The plug and the socket may be disconnected from the socket in a similar manner by retracting the sleeve and pulling the plug out the socket. In this manner, the sleeve and the locking balls allow the plug to be quickly connected to and disconnected from the socket.
In certain situations, a human operator may need to manually retract the sleeve prior to pushing the plug into the socket. For example, a human operator may need to use one hand to retract the sleeve and the other hand to push the plug into the socket. However, with larger fluid lines and/or larger plugs and sockets, a second human operator may be needed. For example, a single human operator may not have the physical strength needed to both retract the sleeve and push the plug into the socket. Consequently, the first human operator may need to use both hands to hold the coupling and retract the sleeve, and the second human operator may need to use one or both hands to push the plug into the socket.
In some cases, a single human operator may not have the physical strength needed to retract the sleeve. For example, two human operators may be needed to retract the sleeve, and a third human operator may be needed to push the plug into the socket. In this manner, this type of manual process may require more effort and be more time-consuming than desired. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that takes into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.